


Melancholia (podfic)

by Astrapod



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Gen, Kinda, M/M, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Prose Poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-27 10:35:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 21
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30121440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Astrapod/pseuds/Astrapod
Summary: The wind still blows. Somehow.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Kudos: 2





	Melancholia (podfic)

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever attempt at podfic! I wanted to start with something small,,the only recording equipment I have is my phone and a free audio editing app so plz go easy on me

<https://soundcloud.app.goo.gl/CTRrD2VgfXECnSui6>

Highly recommend listening with headphones/earbuds! Otherwise the sound is kinda rumbly, not sure why,,


End file.
